Lover Investigation
by Tamora Pierce Luva
Summary: Kel lets it slip to Neal one day that she loves someone, he and some others including Dom go on a 'Lover Investigation' trying to find out who it is. Surprises in store for everyone! Eventually KD Pairing.
1. Kel let's it slip

Note: Be kind, this is only my second story lol.

**Chapter 1 - Kel let's it slip**

**_Kel's POV_** The last of the day's sunlight streaked through the window, lighting up Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's soft brown hair.  
Her scarred hands were busily cleaning her Glaive. She set it down when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" she called softly. In walked a fellow year-knight and her best friend Sir Nealan of Queenscove,  
better known as Neal.

"Kel, do you think Yuki would prefer Diamond or Aquamarine?" asked Neal, barely able to contain his excitement of his upcoming marriage. Kel rolled her eyes, "I dunno, why don't you ask her"  
"I, I..." Neal paused and thought for a second, "Hey! That's a really good idea, thanks Kel"  
"Lovers" muttered Kel under her breath. Neal heard her and poked his tongue at the Realm's second Lady Knight.  
"Well, I don't see you in love with anyone" said Neal meeting her gaze squarely. Kel sighed; she picked her Glaive back up and continued cleaning, "Maybe I do like someone Meathead." Neal flinched at the use of his nickname; he sat down next to her. "So, Kel" he said casually "Who do you like?"  
"He's no-one, I mean, there is no one, I was just kidding" Neal smirked,  
"Ha, I knew it, Kel's in love" he got up and laughed, "Dom has to hear about this"  
At the sound of Dom's name, Kel's Yamani face gave away and she blushed. Luckily for her though Neal had already run out of the room to tell Dom.

**_Neal's POV_** Neal rushed into Dom's suite without bothering to knock, he was sorry though when he saw Dom standing in his loin-cloth looking through his drawers for clean clothes. "Meathead, what are you doing in here?" said Dom hotly, slightly embarrassed.  
"Ahh, yea well sorry about that... but any way's guess what"  
"What" said Dom clearly with no patience.  
"I said guess"  
"Hurry, up get to the point Meathead" said a frustrated Dom who was hurriedly getting dressed.  
Neal rolled his eyes. "Kel's in love!"

**_Dom's POV_** "What?" asked Dom wanting Neal to repeat what he had just said.  
"I said Kel's in love, you knuckle head"  
"With who?" asked Dom innocently.  
It can't be me, thought Dom, Neal wouldn't have told me otherwise... Dom's thoughts were interrupted "Well, that my dear cousin, is what you are going to help me find out..."

Note: What do you think? Review, like, love hate? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HEHE lol. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Plan A

Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers so far - Cookies and Chocolate all round.

**Chapter 2 - Plan A**

**_Neal's POV_**

"Ok, so has everyone got my marvelous, wonderful plan?" asked Neal half sarcasticlly. Dom, Yuki, Raoul, and Thayet nodded, Alanna grinned evilly. "Plan A starts now..."

**Alanna's POV**

Alanna and Thayet 'apparently' were going shopping for dresses in town.  
They walked out the gates as per normal and into the city. They found a shop called Dreamers and walked in. "Ma'y I elp you?" asked a shop assistant. Thayet quickly explained what they were looking for. The shop assistant went and found what they wanted.  
"I fink tis is what ya' want, p't it und'a the vict'ms pill'o 'nd dey will dream of whoeva' dey' love, even if it's a strang' dream"  
Alanna and Thayet quickly thanked the assistant and payed for the dreamer's amulet.  
Alanna and Thayet went and brought cover-up dresses in-case they were asked questions and made their way back up to the castle. While everyone was at dinner Alanna snuck into Kel's room and put the amultet under pillow. This is going to be good, she thought grinning wickedly.

Next Morning:

**_Kel's POV_**

Kel yawned and rolled over. She had just had the strangest dream about her and Dom going to buy a sack of potatoes.  
Someone knocked on the door, quickly Kel got up and dressed. She swung open the door to find Neal standing there.  
"Ask Yuki, not me" said Kel hurriedly before trying to shut the door. Neal put his foot in the way and winced when Kel kept trying to shut the door. "Kel wait, I'm not here to ask anything about Yuki, OWW, open the door" squealed Neal.  
"Ohh sorry" said Kel colour rising to her cheekbones because of her mistake. "Umm come in Neal"  
Neal walked in and sat down on the couch. "Have a good nights sleep?" he asked when Kel yawned.  
"Mmmm alright, I had a really wierd dream though..." said Kel, Neal lent foward so far it looked like he would topple over "Keep going" he said.  
"Well, I was with a guy and we brought a sack of potatoes"  
"Who was the guy?" asked Neal excitedly.  
"Oh, no one really" said Kel suddenly blushing. Neal lent back and mentally slapped himself for asking her so out-right.  
"Oh, ok thats nice" said Neal pretending to look at her wierdly for dreaming of potato sacks.  
Neal sighed and got up, "See you at breakfast Kel" he said as he walked out.  
Kel shook her head, Neal could be really wierd at times.


	3. Plan B

Note: Ok, this chapters alright. Please if you have any idea's tell me, coz I really need them...

**Chapter 3 - Plan B**

Neal looked around at all his recruits and sighed, he had hoped that Plan A would have worked well enough, but because him and his Meathead brain Plan B was now having to be put into action. "Ok so everyone knows what they're doing"  
A corus of YES filled the air. "OK, well, lets get started then!" said Neal trying to muster as much enthusiasm as possible. Yes, this plan will work he thought.

**_Yuki's POV_**

Alanna, Thayet and Yuki giggled like little girls.  
This is going to be fun, thought Yuki.  
They had arranged to have a 'Girl's Only Slumber Party' with Kel. They stepped into Alanna's sitting room where they were all going to be sleeping on bedrolls and waited. Kel walked in shortly after they had arrived. "Who's up for a game of truth and dare?" asked Yuki "All of us" said Alannna quickly with a sly grin covering her face.  
Plan B was now going into action!

"Ok" said Yuki looking at everyone menacingly,  
"Truth or Dare" she asked, "Truth" said everyone at the same time.  
"Hmm" said Yuki deeply in thought. "Who was the first man you bedded?"

**_Alanna's POV_**

Alanna paled, she had hoped no one would ask that question,  
Thayet knew she and Jon had once been something, but she didn't know much more than that.  
"Jon" said Thayet with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Cleon" whispered Kel with a slight blush.  
"Alanna?" asked Yuki, Alanna sighed.  
"Jon" she muttered, hoping Thayet wouldn't hear.  
Unfortuantely for her though Thayet did.  
Thayet looked simply shocked for a second, then seemed to shake it out and continued trying to probe an answer out of Yuki. Alanna sighed, she was lucky Thayet was such a great friend.  
"This guy from the Yamani Islands" said Yuki quietly, looking ashamed.  
"Yuki, there's nothing wrong with that" said Kel supportively. Yuki smiled,  
"Yea, you're right Kel."

**_Kel's POV_**

"OK, my turn to ask a question" said Kel enthusiasticlly.  
"Who was the last someone you kissed?" asked Kel grinning.  
"Kalasin, before bed last night" replied Thayet sensibly.  
"My cat!" Replied Yuki grinning, getting the laugh's she had hoped for.  
"George" said Alanna batting her eye-lashes. All the ladies let out a round of oooo's and giggled again.  
"Ok, what about..." said Alanna trailing off while she thought, "Who do you love the most"  
Kel flushed red, Alanna always asks the worst things, thought Kel silently.  
"Jon and the children" said Thayet, with a 'DUH' look on her face.  
"George" answered Alanna even though she was the one who asked the question.  
"Neal" said Yuki quietly. Everyone looked at Kel, waiting for her to speak. If it was possible she flushed reder.  
She could feel Alanna's eyes boring into her, "Come on Kel, hurry up"  
Kel got up, "Ahh, I need to go" she stuttered as she ran out the door.  
"Shit" said Alanna swearing under her breath. "We almost had her"  
"Next time" said Thayet quietly.

Note: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! Ok, umm I dunno what to say, oh yea I feel sick, I just had chewing gum and got it on my keyboard and its sticky arrrghhhh!


	4. Plan C

Note: OK guys, I finished this and I'm tossing up whether to keep writing, please give me your opinion in the form of a review.

**Chapter 4 - Plan C**

"Ok" said Neal calling everyone to order,  
"Any idea's" he asked looking helpless.  
"Question her" called out Raoul.  
"Use the Dreamer's amulet again" called out Thayet.  
"Just plain out ask her, maybe she'll tell you" said Dom quietly.  
Neal looked at Dom, he had a point.  
"Ok guys, I have an idea... Tonight at the ball watch her closely, make sure you track her every move.  
I'm going to get as many guys possible to dance with her, everyone watch her reactions carefully when they ask her, got it?" Everyone nodded in unusion. Neal sighed, hopefully this plan would get them somewhere.

Later that evening.  
Neal danced slowly with Yuki, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to see what Kel was doing.  
So far Cleon, Merric, Owen, Raoul and her father had asked her to dance. All of them got the same response,  
a polite "Sure, only for a song though." Now Kel was sitting talking to Alanna. He sighed, nothing seemed to go right.  
He looked away when soon looked back her saw Dom asking Kel to dance. Kel smiled and accepted as she had done with all the other men. He watched them dance, it was a slow song and their bodies were slowly inching together.  
Neal shuddered. Kel and Dom together, he thought, never! He kept watching,  
Kel put her head on Dom's shoulder. The mystery was slowly unraveling, Neal shuddered again and Yuki asked him what was wrong, he told her to look at Kel and Dom, slowly they turned around. Neal could see Yuki smirking.  
"What" he asked, he was now facing away from them.  
"They just kissed" she said calmly. She starting cracking up laughing when she saw Neal's expression.  
"Joking" she said whole-heartedly. He sighed, "Don't do that Yuki, you'll give me a heart-attack one day." Yuki giggled "It's funny seeing you like that though" she said through her tears of laughter.  
Everyone was now looking at them. While no-one was watching Kel and Dom had taken their chance and snuck outside.  
When the confusion had died down, Neal looked around and couldn't see Kel or Dom.  
He panicked. "Where are they" he hissed to Yuki. "Outside" said Yuki grinning, "Look" she said pointing at the two figures who were locked in a passionate kiss. Yuki smirked, "go tell them to get a room" she whispered.  
She looked at Neal when he didn't answer. He was pale as stone, shuddering he turned to her and whispered,  
"My best friend and my cousin..." he paused "I'd better be the best man."

Note: Soo... What do ya think? Like, love or hate? Reviews please. Should I keep writing? Or should I leave it there? You know... I might keep writing...


	5. Neal Interupts

Note: K this is my last chapter... I think... -evil grin-

**Chapter 5 - Neal Interupts**

Neal barged into Dom's room again without knocking. Dom was sitting at his desk doing paper-work.  
He said Hi without bothering to look up. "Dom what did you think you were doing?" asked Neal in an exasperated voice. Dom sighed, "I thought you were helping me find out who she loved"  
"Maybe I did Meathead"  
"I never knew"  
"Wow, go you" said Dom sarcastically.  
"My best friend and my cousin, thats kinda wrong" muttered Neal outloud. Dom sighed angrily,  
"Neal let it go"  
"Dom, do you like her"  
"What do you think Neal? Didn't you notice I was dissapointed when you said she was in love. When you said that I thought there would be no chance of that man being me"  
Dom moaned aloud,  
"Can't you let it rest..." Neal just laughed and jumped up, "I am so going to talk to Kel" he said. Dom moaned, "Neal, don't you dare..." Neal had ecscaped before Dom finished the threat.

Neal knocked on Kel's door,  
"What" she yelled in an annoyed voice.  
Neal walked in, "Hey Kel"  
"WHAT?" asked a grumpy Kel who was still in bed.  
"Lady Knight Kelady of Masobelle, got a nice ring to it" said Neal cheerfully.  
"Arrrggghh, Neal if you say one word about that, I will kill you"  
"Someones in a grumpy mood today" said Neal in a sing-song voice. Kel moaned,  
"Leave me alone you Meathead." As Kel finished her sentence Dom himself walked in.  
Neal looked from Kel to Dom who were busily staring and blushing at each-other.  
"I might be leaving right about now" said Neal,  
"Thats a good idea Meathead" said Kel and Dom at the same time. Kel giggled, Dom chuckled.  
They looked at each other as Neal left and shut the door, alot of tension left when they laughed.  
"Hey" said Dom quietly "Hi" replied Kel as she swung her body out of the bed.  
"Kel" said Dom carefully "Last night, what was that a one off or..." Dom stopped speaking. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "Dom" said Kel quietly, "I Love you." Dom stared at her for a second, "Kel, is that true?" he asked her feebly. Kel nodded. Dom rushed foward and kissed her on the lips.  
How they found their way over to the bed so quickly, even they will never know...

Note: Sorry any spelling/ grammar mistakes. Love, like, hate please let me know in the form of a review.  
My story if now complete unless I have the time to improve it one day...


	6. Cleon Returns!

Note: Due to people wanting more fluff - I have decided to keep going! Yay for fluff!!! 

**Chapter 6 - Cleon Returns!**

Kel hurriedly pulled on one riding boot, she was late. Cleon had asked to go riding with her and Neal.  
Kel being Kel, of course, politely excepted. Kel was pulling on her second boot, when Cleon came into her room.  
"Hi" he said, sitting on the couch next to her.  
"Hi" said Kel cheerfully, "Where's Neal?" she asked.  
"He decided not to come, he's in the middle of some big operation with his father"  
"Oh" Kel murmered softly. Cleon turned around and looked at Kel closer in the eye,  
"Kel, I have something really important to tell you" he said quietly.  
"Mmmm" said Kel looking back at him.  
"I'm not getting married, when I was up north my fiancee took a fancy to my brother, so my parents don't mind, they still get the money"  
"Ohh Cleon, I'm so sorry" said Kel symapthetically.  
"Kel..." Cleon whispered quietly, he lent foward and kissed her. In the distance Kel heard an angry snort.  
She pulled away and jumped up, "Cleon" she gasped, "What do you think you were doing"  
Before he could do anything she ran, Cleon slowly was gaining on her, instead of going to her room which was further away, she ran into Dom's room which was closer. Hurriedly when she was inside she shut the door and locked it.  
When she could no longer hear Cleon she turned around, to find Dom staring at her angrily.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" he shouted at her, "KISSING CLEON, CHEATING ON ME! Don't deny it", this oviously explained the angry snort Kel heard. "I always knew you were too good to be true." He shook his head, "Get out of here" he said in a disgusted voice.  
"Dom, I didn't want to kiss him, I pulled away straight away, you know I wouldn't cheat on you, you left before I pulled away"  
"Kel, I said GET OUT!" he raised his voice, Kel glared at him and left. Blindly through her tears she managed to stumble back to her room, she jumped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Kel walked out slowly to the mess-hall the next morning, recollecting the sequence of events. As soon as she walked in Neal could tell from her red puffy eyes something was up. She sat down next to him.  
"Kel, whats wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. She told him what happened and then asked if he'd seen Dom.  
"Actually Kel, Dom's squad left this morning for 3 weeks of border patrol." Kel frowned,  
"How come I didn't know" she asked bluntly. Neal cringed,  
"I did wonder why Dom offered all of a sudden last night... He should have cooled off by the time he gets back..." said Neal trying to be hopeful. Kel smiled, "Thanks Neal. It's going to be a long 3 weeks though..."

Note: So guys, was it worth continuing??? Like, Love, Hate, REVIEW - 2 reviews before I add another chapter!


	7. Dom Returns

Note: I know it's short, but it's the end of my story! 

**Chapter 7 - Dom Returns...**

3 weeks later...

Kel craned her neck to find Dom and saw him walking to his room. She sighed and ran after him.  
"Hey" she whispered, coming up behind him. He whurled around, ready to fight an attacker, when he saw it was Kel he relaxed. "Hi" he replied softly, then turned around and kept walking.  
"Dom" she whispered angrily, not wanting to attract attention.  
"Not out here" he said matching her tone. He pulled her over to his room. "Sit down" he said pointing to a chair.  
Kel sat patiently. "Kel, I'm really sorry about what happened, I just don't think..." he paused,  
"What the heck" he said loudly. He strode over and picked Kel up in a massive bear hug. "I love you" he said aloud.  
Kel smiled, "I love you too."

Neal and Raoul walked in and winced when they saw Kel and Dom kissing.  
"MEATHEAD" they shouted in unusion breaking apart. Neal sighed, "I really need to start knocking"  
Raoul smirked, "Yes, you do Meathead." Kel grinned, "I see you've picked up Nealan's nickname" Raoul grinned back at Kel,  
"It suit's him."

4 months later...

"You may now kiss the bride..." Dom kissed Kel passionately forgetting about everyone watching them.  
Kel grinned when they broke apart, "I love you" she whispered, "I love you too" Dom replied.

Note: Yay! I finished my story, it is now officially finished! WHOOP WHOOP for me!


	8. Epilogue

Note: R & R, hint hint, reviews mean strawberries and cream or cookies, triple chocolate to be exact. YAY FOR FLUFF ALSO.

Epilogue...

Kel smiled as she looked at her new-born baby's small head poking out through a cocoon of blankets for the first time. Dom stood beside her infirmary bed, lips parted in a grin. "Kalisia of Masbolle" whispered Kel softly.  
"She's beautiful" Dom said softly, clearly intrigued by the the tiny life created between the pair.  
Kel smiled through the tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Dom pulled her into a hug, carefully, so he wasn't harming baby Kali.

Neal walked in with Yuki, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, Jon, Thayet, and Kel's mum.  
"Have you got a name yet?" asked Thayet.  
"Umm" said Kel softly looking at Dom. He cleared his throat lightly.  
"We decided" he paused "to name her Kalisia... Kali or Kal for short"  
Illane of Mindelan rushed foward and hugged her daughter. Alanna then came over and clapped her on the back, she looked her in the eye and smiled. She was followed by Buri and Thayet. Meanwhile Raoul and Jon congratulated Dom. Lastly Yuki came over to her long-time friend and whispered in her ear "And to think not so long ago we were on a Lover Investigation"  
Kel's face tinged with pink. When everyone trailed out the door, Neal stayed. He put his hands on his hips and glared at them, "I'm not even going to think about how this baby was made, but congratulations anyway." His piercing green-eyes softened and he walked over to Kalisia, "Meet your Uncle Neal" he said cooing. Kalisia looked at him through big blue eyes identical to her fathers and started crying. "Sshhh" whispered Kel gently, running her hand through the wispy tufts of brown hair similar to hers. "Kali, meet your Uncle Meathead"  
Kali instantly stopped crying and stared at her 'Uncle Meathead' lovingly and began to gurgle.  
Dom snorted, "She's smart" he commented drily. Neal scrunched his nose at Dom and looked from him to Kel,  
"She oviously takes after her mother then" he said airily and stalked out.

Note: YAY FOR EPILOGUES AND REVIEWS HINT HINT.


End file.
